Forgotten Birthdays
by CattyCat
Summary: “On the bright side, he’s only one. He’s not going to remember it.” One birthday party leads into another, which leads into his family missing everything. Now that he’s sixteen, Chris is feeling the pain…and letting it out the only way he can.
1. Teaser

**A.N.: Okay, this is my first _Charmed_ fic. So please try to be nice to me. I usually make all if my chapters at least semi-long, but I'm afraid that this story won't be that long. Anyway, enjoy and leave me a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that will be mentioned here.**

**Summary: "On the bright side, he's only one. He's not going to remember it." One birthday party leads into another, which leads into his family missing everything. Now that he's sixteen, Chris is feeling the pain…and letting it out the only way he can.**

**

* * *

**

**Forgotten Birthdays**

_Teaser_

It was coming up to Chris' first birthday. The Halliwells were planning a party for him. All of the Halliwell's friends were supposed to come and celebrate the one-year anniversary of his birth. Circumstances arose that forced Piper to cancel Chris' first birthday party. Demons got involved and they seemed more important to the family than it. Chris would never have to know. He would never think of asking if he had a first birthday party. He would never remember anything that happened during that time.

Piper said, "On the bright side, he's only one. He's not going to remember it." That's the excuse his _mother_ gave. He's not going to _remember_ it.

Chris might not be able to remember not having a first birthday party. But all the rest of them will. They should feel guilty. They knew what Chris' life was like. They wanted to change all of that.

Leo knew that it was a mistake to not have the party. He wanted to be a better father than the one Chris had grown up hating. He wanted to be there for his son. He knew that the Chris who had died in his arms had hated the father he was in the future. Everyone knew it. That was all supposed to change. He gave up being an Elder for his family, for Chris. He was mortal and supposed to be there for him while his mother couldn't be. This party was the first step in correcting the future. It _had_ to be better than before. For all their sakes.

Now the party was canceled. Piper mentioned that they would have two birthdays the next year for him. But what's the point in lying? Both of his parents knew that that would never happen.

Wyatt was the twice-blessed son, not Chris. They would never have missed any of his birthdays. They never had. Chris was expendable. He wasn't going to grow up to be more powerful then Wyatt and he had already fallen in love with a Phoenix. Wyatt was the ruler of all evil. Chris had come to the past to change all of that, and he did. But did he make it worse for himself?

* * *

**A.N.: I told you it would be short. My next chapter should be longer. At least, I hope it will be. But review for me, please?**


	2. A Halliwell Child

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **PrudencePiperHalliwell** for being the first to review to this story. Thanks Nik. I'm REALLY sorry it's taken me so long to update. When I started writing this, I never expected the amount of work and everything that piled up on me. I'm almost done with two of my other stories and when I finish with those I'll definitely have more time for this story. And don't worry, I WILL finish it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that will be mentioned here.**

**Summary: "On the bright side, he's only one. He's not going to remember it." One birthday party leads into another, which leads into his family missing everything. Now that he's sixteen, Chris is feeling the pain…and letting it out the only way he can.**

PrudencePiperHalliwell**: Thanks so much for reviewing Nik. Ttyl.**

teal-lover**: Thanks so much for the review.**

SapphireGreen**: Um…no. Nobody will be _going_ to the future. They are already in the future. This is just one of my many ideas about what may happen to the Charmed Ones and their kids. And I just hate the way Chris's family treats him. I mean, come on, he's _Chris_! He should be treated with respect. And thanks for the compliment.**

Wonder**: I appreciate the review.**

Ashley**: I'm sorry it took me so long, can you forgive me?**

annuette**: Thanks, I love angst type things. It's so much fun to write.**

Petites sorcières**: Sorry, I don't speak French. I can speak Spanish, but not French. I really have no idea what you said, but thanks for the review…I think…**

**

* * *

**

**Forgotten Birthdays**

**A Halliwell Child**

_(Chris's POV)_

My name is Christopher Perry Halliwell-Wyatt. My parents are Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. I have a brother named Wyatt Matthew Halliwell-Wyatt. He's two years older than me. My mom has two sisters, Aunty Phoebe and Aunty Paige. Aunty Phoebe is married to Uncle Dex. They have a baby named Melinda. I love my family very much, but sometimes I'm not sure that they love me.

My mommy once told me that I was a mistake and that I never should have been born. But she was mad at me then. I know that she didn't really mean it. My daddy tries to love me, but he loves Wyatt more. Wyatt always protects me from them. He's a great big brother. He's my bestest friend in the whole wide world.

Today is a really special day though. I turned five. Yeah, that's right, it's my birthday. When I woke up, my big brother was jumping on my bed telling me to hurry up and wake up. He said that I had presents downstairs.

I hadn't gotten presents last year. My mommy told me that I was a bad boy and that I didn't deserve to get any. Wyatt and Daddy yelled at Mommy for that. I orbed to me and Wyatt's special spot. It's on the top of a bridge where we can look at all the small cars below us. It's so quiet up there. Sometimes it's a little creepy, but I love to go up there and think. I go there a lot right after Mommy yells at me.

After Wy ran downstairs I got dressed really fast. I saw all my family downstairs. I peeked my head into the kitchen and saw that everyone was getting ready to go on a trip. I bounced into the room and said, "Morning everybody."

Everyone was talking, but nobody said anything to me. It wasn't a surprise, my family didn't talk to me like they did to everyone else. I sat next to Wyatt and asked, "What's everyone doing?"

Wyatt turned to me and said, "Hey, Chris. I didn't see you there. We're going on a picnic!"

"Really, cool!"

Aunt Phoebe looked over at us and looked surprised to see me, "Chris! How's it going little one?"

I nodded and stole an apple from the table. Before I could bite into it though, I felt a stinging pain on my hand and let the apple drop. A second later I noticed Mom in front of me with her finger pointed in my face, "You can't have one of those. And _what_ are you _wearing_? Go change and come back down when you're clothes are acceptable."

I sighed and stood up slowly. I looked at Wyatt to see if he would defend me again, but he had his head down so he couldn't see me. What was wrong with everyone today? They were acting like they didn't know it was my birthday. I looked down at what I was wearing and saw that there was nothing wrong with it. It's not Mom's fault. I know it's mine. I should try harder to be a better son, like Wyatt.

I came back downstairs a few minutes later, but I didn't hear anything in the kitchen. I went in there and saw that everyone was gone. They had left me behind. I could feel the tears in my eyes, but I'm five, I'm a big boy now, I can't cry. I tried to do what Daddy and Wyatt do to find out where people are, but I couldn't do it right. I called out for Daddy and Wyatt and Paige, but nobody came. I sat down in the big chair that Mommy and Daddy love to sit in and started crying.

* * *

**A.N.: Did I say I was sorry for taking so long, even if I did, I'm still really sorry. I swear I didn't mean to take so long. And I'm still really sorry hat it's so short. Can you guys _please_ review for me, even if it's to tell me that you hate me for taking so long? I just want to here what you have to say. **


	3. Stinging Blindness

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **crazy woman** for being the first to review to the last chapter. I would also like to thank **Petites sorcières** for reviewing to both chapters. And I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I did finish one of my stories in the time! I'm so proud of myself.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that will be mentioned here.**

**Summary: "On the bright side, he's only one. He's not going to remember it." One birthday party leads into another, which leads into his family missing everything. Now that he's sixteen, Chris is feeling the pain…and letting it out the only way he can.

* * *

**

crazy woman**: Sorry about the confusion. Thanks for reviewing!**

maliaphire**: I'm very good at writing sad stories. They're my favorite.**

pitaC89**: Exactly my point!**

Nikki4u**: Thanks so much for the review and I agree with you fully.**

Just Y**: Thanks for reviewing!**

midnite-magic**: I love them too.**

Allen Pitt**: It really is just Piper, I mean, she's the matriarch of the family, so if she decides to be mean to Chris, everyone else _subconsciously_ picks it up. Actually, I'm not planning on anything so drastic, I swear. It would be funny if Chris turned evil, but I like Chris too much to make him evil.**

charmed4eva1990**: Your really putting this on your favorite list? Thanks so much!**

Kawwen**: Thanks so much for the fantastic review!**

eMBRY**: Thanks for complimenting me even when I know I'm not an awesome writer.**

Petites sorcières**: …I don't know French, nor do I know anyone who can.**

atlantis2005**: Thanks so much for the review!**

Ceres217**: I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but every time I want to, I can never think about what to add to it, I think I need a beta to help me…hmm…**

Kittywittymitty**: Thank you so much!**

hehehe**: 9/10? Where are my errors? I would like to know so I can improve my writing.**

StreaksofFushia**: I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update.**

**

* * *

**

**Forgotten Birthdays**

**_Stinging Blindness_**

(Chris's POV)

I woke up earlier than I usually do. Today was a special day though; it's my sixth birthday. Wyatt was still asleep when I got dressed. I was supposed to go to school today. I'm in first grade now. My teacher, Mrs. T, is really nice. I like her a lot. She treats me like I'm her own son. Her son, James, is in our class. He's my best friend. Well, Wyatt is my _best_ friend, but James is next.

My daddy said that he was going to take me out today. He forgot last year when everyone went on their picnic. He felt really bad and cried when he came back and saw me sleeping in his chair. Mommy just got mad cause I was sleeping in the chair. But Daddy yelled at her and she got mad and went into their bedroom.

I wanted to do something special for daddy today, so I went into the attic to look at the _Book of Shadows_. My mommy and aunties don't like me looking at it. They say I'm too young. But Wyatt can look at it, and he's only to years older than me.

I was flipping the pages looking at the pictures to find something Daddy would like. I can read, but not very well. Mommy never taught me and Daddy is usually busy because Mommy tells him to do things all the time. He can never spend any time with me. When he's not doing something for Mommy, he's playing with Wyatt. My brother just joined the baseball team and Daddy likes to go play with him. One time, when Daddy had some time with me, he taught me to orb right. Now, I can go anywhere! Daddy was real proud of me.

I was looking at the pages so much that I didn't notice anyone in the room with me. But I felt it when they stabbed me. I looked into the face of a scary demon. He snarled at me, sort of like the dog down the street, and shimmered away. I held a hand to the cut on my stomach, but I couldn't stop it from bleeding. I couldn't go to Mommy or Daddy cause Mommy would get mad. And Wyatt would just tell Mommy if he healed me. I was about to call Aunty Paige, but she would tell Mommy too and Mommy would hurt me. I went into the bathroom and took my pajama shirt off. The cut was really deep and it hurt a lot. I got into the bath and wiped it off the best I could. Then I put lots of Band-Aids on it. It hurt a lot to move, but I was okay.

I heard Mommy waking Wyatt up and go downstairs to make breakfast. I always have to steal some food and eat it on the way to school. Mommy says it's unhealthy for me to eat breakfast in the morning, but my stomach hurts too much for me not to eat.

Daddy was driving us to school this morning. Most of the time Mommy drives us. I like it better when Daddy drives us though. Mommy can be mean. Mrs. T asked me all day what was wrong, but I always said nothing. I didn't want her to get mad too. Wyatt and I walked home that day. He was about a block ahead of me. I wanted to orb home, but Mommy would find out and she wouldn't like that. She doesn't like me using magic.

Mommy had a snack ready for us when we got home. The first thing I did was go into the bathroom and look at the cut. It was all different colors. It didn't look very good. And it hurt more now then it did before. Mommy even gave me a snack. She usually tells me I can't have anything, I was happy she remembered me on my birthday. Wyatt had already given me a present earlier; it was a coloring book with crayons. I like to color; it's fun. Daddy gave me a book, but I can't read it. So I'm going to see if Wyatt can read it for me.

Mommy told me to drink some juice. So I did, but it was gross! I asked her what it was, but she just told me to drink all of it. Daddy came into the kitchen and messed up my hair before he looked at my juice when I tried another sip. He asked Mommy what it was and Mommy said that it was a power-stripping potion. Wyatt and Daddy looked at Mommy weird. Then Daddy asked me to orb. I didn't know what was going on, so I tried, but no matter how hard I tried, I wasn't going anywhere. I started crying. Now I know what a power-stripping potion is.

The same demon that cut me before shimmered into the kitchen. Mommy tried to blow him up, but it didn't work. Daddy told Wyatt to orb me upstairs. When we were in the attic I heard Mommy and Daddy yelling downstairs. They came up the stairs really fast with Aunty Phoebe and Aunty Paige behind them. They looked in the _Book_ for a way to kill it, but they couldn't find one. The demon shimmered into the attic and looked around at everyone before walking towards me. I backed up and hoped that he would leave me alone, but he ripped my shirt off. Everyone gasped at the bandage on my stomach, but no one tried to keep the demon away from me. I cried harder when the demon ripped the bandage off and stabbed the weird looking knife in the same spot as before.

It hurt more this time. I screamed and Mommy tried to blow him up. I was happy to see that he did. It was really quiet when the demon died. Everyone was looking at me crying, but no one said anything.

I looked at Wyatt to see if he would heal me, but he looked at Mommy and Mommy shook her head. She looked really sad, "Mommy?"

I heard some orbs and a pair of arms surround me. She said, "Shh…I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you." She pulled away and healed my stomach. I looked at her, but I had never seen her before.

Aunty Phoebe and Mommy were both crying, "Prue?"

But the nice lady was only looking at me, "Happy Birthday, Chris." She kissed my forehead and orbed away without even looked at Mommy and my aunties.

* * *

**A.N.: So, it was longer. I'm sorry it's still really short, but I really just wanted to get it out there. So, how did you guys like it? And I know, there's not much dialogue in it, but you also have to understand that Chris is six and he's not going to remember much dialogue per say. He's going to remember the fights and arguments, etc. And can you guys do me a favor and review?**


	4. Being Older Means You're Smarter

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **pitaC89** for being the first to review last chapter. I would like to give special thanks to **Petites sorcieres** for reviewing to every chapter. And again, I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy lately.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that will be mentioned here.**

**Summary: "On the bright side, he's only one. He's not going to remember it." One birthday party leads into another, which leads into his family missing everything. Now that he's sixteen, Chris is feeling the pain…and letting it out the only way he can.

* * *

**

pitaC89**: No, I don't think Prue could orb Piper into a thermal vent at the bottom of the ocean, sorry.**

darcy101**: Thanks so much for the review.**

Embry**: And I can't wait for you to read this, so we're even.**

charmed4eva1990**: Thanks so much for reviewing.**

Kitty-Witty-Kate**: Yes, Piper is very mean.**

midnite-magic**: You found what? And thanks for liking my story.**

Nikki4u**: Kill Piper? Hmmm…maybe…**

Didaskaleinophobia: **Yes, Prue is Chris's whitelighter, there's more on her in this chapter. And thanks, a lot.**

Just Y**: Actually, I never really like Prue much either, but she fits well in here, so she stays.**

maliaphire**: Piper doesn't want Chris to have powers, she wants Chris to be mortal, almost like he wasn't her son.**

PrudencePiperHalliwell**: Thanks Nik!**

Allen Pitt**: As I've said before, Piper is the matriarch of the family, for most things, whatever she says goes. And the sisters and Leo _didn't_ go along with the power striping potion, Piper gave it to Chris as juice. And Piper doesn't put Chris up for adoption because Leo won't let her. And yeah, it really is a good thing that the teacher hadn't seen the stab wound.**

Rory**: Thanks so much for the review!**

I'm lovin' it**: That name reminds me of McDonald's. Ha! Anyway, I appreciate your review and I hope you keep reading.**

Petites sorcieres**: They really don't have any reason to _not_ like him, but they still do. And thanks for the English, I appreciate that.**

mountaineer143**: Thanks so much!**

Anamalia-fear**: Thanks for reviewing!**

Salcyra**: They're mean to Chris because Piper doesn't like him. You'll find out more as the story continues.**

kolla**: Thank you so much for the review!**

**Forgotten Birthdays**

**_Being Older Means You're Smarter_**

_(Chris's POV)_

I'm now sixteen. It's been ten years since the day I met Prue. Ten Years since the day I found myself. Wyatt told me after that Prue was our aunt and had died about four years before I was even born. He told me that she could orb, so that meant she was our whitelighter.

One day, when I was by myself in the house, Prue came to visit me. She told me about herself. She said that she was my aunt. She was older than my mom and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige, but she had died before they all knew that Paige was even alive. A demon named Shax had killed her. Her death made my mother go into a fury, literally. She said that she hadn't been made a whitelighter until I was born. So, Wyatt was right in most of what he said. There was just one exception: Prue was _my_ whitelighter, not Wyatt's.

There's something else though. Something else I haven't mentioned. I haven't spoken a word since that day. It haunts me still, me being stabbed by a demon and my _mother_ willing to watch me die. I called out for her that day, but she didn't help me, Prue came, she helped me. So, I haven't spoken. Not even to Prue, the person who has helped me the most in the world.

I had mentioned before that I had a friend named James, well, after I stopped talking, he joined the popular crowd. You know, the one that makes fun of the people like me. I did make another friend, a girl named Melanie, although, she would kill anyone who called her that. Everyone had to call her Mel. We became best friends the second she moved into the house across the street when we were eight. That did mean that I had about two years of torture from my family, but Mel made it worth it. Even though I wouldn't talk, she always seemed to know what I was thinking and feeling. We have been in all the same classes and everything for two reasons. One: She was the only one who could tell what I was thinking and answer the teachers' questions when they called me. Two: If we weren't put in the same classes together, we would end up playing pranks and getting in massive amounts of trouble until they put us in the classes together.

Now, about my home life. I went from sharing a room with Wyatt to the basement. I'm not indicating that the basement is a bad place, it just gets cold and drafty sometimes. When it does, I just sneak out of the house and go to Mel's house. Her parents understand especially after Mel explained to them what had happened to me. (I had written it down one time and she read it. She cried not even a few sentences in.) Her parents treat me like I'm their own son. Wyatt is graduating from high school this at the end of this year. I don't even want to think about what will happen when he goes away to college. My mom, Piper as I like to call her now, doesn't even know I won't speak. After the thing with Aunt Prue, she's ignored me. She hasn't even spared me a glance when I interrupt their dinner.

Yesterday at school, a friend of Wyatt's said that he was going to beat me up at school today. Even if I somehow got Wyatt to know this, he wouldn't care. Mel knows, she begged me not to go to school today. She said that Piper would never notice and I could stay at her house for the day. But I have to face my fears. I never told Mel about me being a witch at one point in my life, I think that she might have freaked if I told her, but if I get hurt Aunt Prue will help me. She's not technically supposed to be my whitelighter because I technically don't have any powers, but the Elders said I had to be protected. Aunt Prue won't tell me any more than that.

So, I went to school. And yes, Wyatt's friend did _try_ to hurt me. But I did worse to him. He went to the Nurse with a broken jaw, a bleeding nose, and a broken wrist. Wyatt did confront me after school.

"Why the hell did you beat up Ray?" He pushed me against the wall and held my shoulders pinned there.

I looked him right in the eye and didn't say anything. Mel looked like she was trying to intervene, but I gave her a look that said if-you-even-dare-get-in-the-middle-I-will-never-forgive-myself. "Huh, answer me?"

Mel gave me a puppy-dog eye look that I can never say no to and said to Wyatt, "He doesn't talk. You should know that. And he only beat up your friend because your friend was going to hurt Chris."

"Mel, can you do us both a favor and _stay out of this_?" As much time as I spend over at Mel's house, she probably spends more at mine. She told me once that it was to make sure that I never got hurt like I had before and to make sure that my family was nice to me.

She put her angry face on and shoved Wyatt off me and screamed, "_No_, I won't let you hurt him! You and your bitch of a mother have hurt him more than I can allow."

Wyatt touched her lightly on the arm and whispered quietly, "You're a witch. Why did you never tell us?"

Mel looked at me sadly and said, "Chris, I'm so sorry for not telling you! The Elders and Prue thought-"

I didn't wait for her explanation, I ran. My best friend, the one I trusted more than anyone else in the world had betrayed me. And the Elders and Prue had been in on it too. There's something that they're not telling me, and I bet it's something that's going to kill me.

* * *

**A.N.: Sorry for the long wait, I haven't been able to get on the computer for ages. It had sucked. Anyway, can you please review to tell me how you liked the chapter?**


	5. Pain Like No Other

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **charmed4eva1990** for being the first to review to the last chapter.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that will be mentioned here.**

**Summary: "On the bright side, he's only one. He's not going to remember it." One birthday party leads into another, which leads into his family missing everything. Now that he's sixteen, Chris is feeling the pain…and letting it out the only way he can.

* * *

**

Charmed4eva1990**: I'm sorry for taking so long, I've had writers' block.**

zoned-out**: Chris _will_ talk, I haven't decided when yet. Mel became Chris's friend on orders from the elders, but then found out that he was a really nice guy. And you're right, Mel is telepathic…and some other things.**

wonder**: Thanks!**

midnite-magic**: Lol. Thanks. And I know what you mean about reading a story and forgetting the title, I do it all the time.**

Pink-Charmed-One**: Thanks so much!**

foxhana**: Thanks, at least I know my story is original.**

jessje**: Thanks so much for the review.**

Kitty-Witty-Kate**: Thanks for reviewing.**

pitaC89**: Yes, I'm sure Piper can't die a fiery death. But, I'm sure there are other ways…**

Just Y**: Well, I can't kill everyone but Chris, there would be no story then.**

maliaphire**: The story will get a little happier, but I don't like writing stories with happy endings. And they're horrible to Chris because that's the way they've always been. It's really hard to change your opinion about someone when you've had it your entire life.**

Melinda Turner Halliwell**: Chris is my favorite character too. But I'm just creating a scenario where Piper _doesn't_ care about her two sons. And you don't have to hate Piper if you don't want to.**

aussie-aussie-aussie**: Thanks!**

noelle**: I'll try to explain some more in this chapter.**

noelle22**: Lol, I know. I've had writers' block. But, I'm over it now.**

**

* * *

**

**Forgotten Birthdays**

**_Pain Like No Other_**

_(Chris's POV)_

I ran. I could hear Mel yelling after me, but she betrayed me in the worst way possible. She was only pretending, the entire time! She never really wanted to be my friend. And Prue! The one adult that could talk to me like a reasonable person. I really thought they both cared about me. It's about time for me to admit it to myself, no one has ever really cared about me, ever.

I ran into the Manor and down to my room in the basement. I fell on my bed and waited. They would be here soon. And sure enough, they were.

"Chris!" Mel was sobbing. I could here her on the top of the stairs. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, but they wouldn't let me. And it's not like that. You _are_ my friend. My only friend.

"Mel? Why are you yelling?" Piper asked. She paused threateningly before she said, "Did he do something to you?"

"No, no Mrs. H. He didn't do anything." Mel whispered before opening my door slowly and peeking down. I'm not allowed to have a lock on the door here. It's not all that fun being able to have people come down every second of the day not even caring that you're sleeping. "Chris?"

I was thinking about her betrayal as well as Prue's. Mel started sobbing louder at that. "I didn't betray you Chris, and neither did Prue. We both care about you and don't want to see you hurt."

She slowly started waking down the stairs. I had let Mel decorate it a few years ago, so the walls are covered in pictures of the two of us. Piper and Wyatt were walking down with her. I can tell by the sound of their steps. After living under them for years, you learn their step patterns. Piper's was normally soft, but stern. Wyatt's were normally fast paced and hurried. "If Chris didn't do anything, why are you crying Mel?"

Wyatt answered, "Mel's a witch."

I wouldn't look at her. I couldn't, it hurt too much. She whispered, "The Elders sent for me one day eight years ago and told me to come to San Francisco and befriend a lonely witch and half whitelighter who was being abused by his family. I didn't want to, I mean, I was eight years old and had friends of my own where I was. Then Prue came to me, she told me that Chris was her nephew and he needed me. She told me about his childhood. About how his parents practically starved him, and left him to die when he was attacked by a demon. She told me that he hadn't spoken a word since his sixth birthday and his own mother had given him a power-stripping potion. I couldn't let him live like that. So I came here. And I did what I came to do. I befriended Chris. It was decided that we wouldn't tell him I was a witch. Especially one that was telepathic and could read his thoughts. But after a while, I found out that Chris was an awesome person. I couldn't see how anyone would do that to him. The Elders told me that he was old enough now and I could go back to Los Angeles, but I told them to shove it, I had to stay." She sat down beside me on the bed and stroked my hair with her hand. "I love you, Chris. You're the best person in the world."

I pushed her off my bed and turned my back to her. If she was telepathic, she should be able to understand what I was telling her.

Wyatt said, "So, wait a second. The Elders sent you here because he was being _abused_? He was never being abused." He looked at Piper and saw the stubbornness in her posture. His eyes widened and he said, "You've been doing it all on purpose. Why Mom, why would you do this?"

Piper said, "It doesn't matter now does it?"

Mel suddenly yelled at her. She yelled like I've never heard before, and I'd known her for eight years now. That's a lot of knowing there. I mean, I've had to deal with her PMSing and picking out bras and everything a girl friend was supposed to do. "Yes it does matter. You don't even know your son! Do you even know that he hates you for everything you've done to him? Do you know that he hasn't spoken a word since he called out for you that day he was attacked by a demon and you left him there to _die_? Do you know that he wants to be a doctor when he grows up? Do you even know what his favorite color is or his favorite type of music? Of course you don't. Because _Wyatt_ is your son! Chris is just the boy who came out of your body last! And if you wanted to know, his favorite color is green and his favorite music is classic rock."

Piper said, "Wyatt is the Twice-Blessed One, I don't need a son who's not."

Mel gave Piper her evil-eye and said, "If a Twice-Blessed One is someone who was born from a witch and a whitelighter, then wouldn't _Chris_ be Twice-Blessed too, you know, because he has the same parents as Wyatt?"

Piper was silent. It was kind of funny actually. I had told Mel about that a few years ago. She had been dying to throw it in her face since. I guess now _was_ the perfect opportunity.

Mel was silent after that, actually her silence was the most surprising thing in the room. I could understand Piper and Wyatt, but Mel would be trying to convince me to forgive her right about now. "Prue, I need you." I should have known she was going to do that.

She orbed down instantly, like she always does. "What's wrong?"

"It's Chris. Wyatt found out I was a witch and said it in front of him…" Mel was panicked. I guess the longer I had those thoughts in my head, the more afraid she was getting. Of course, she wasn't going to mention any of them. She wouldn't dare. Piper would surely kill me.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry, it was the Elders who never wanted us to say anything. And Mel is your friend, not because she has to be, but because she cares about you."

I looked into Mel's eyes and gave her the message. "He says that you're a liar and just like them." She paused, "He says that we treated him like they did and for that, the both of us mean absolutely nothing to him."

I sat up in my bed and looked each of them in the eyes before I got up and walked up the stairs. I had no intention of coming back, ever. And they weren't going to find me. If they did, they were going to find out what happens when you cross the unspoken.

* * *

**A.N.: So…I know I haven't updated in a while, but I did now. I hope you liked the chapter. I thought it was pretty good. Very dramatic. And I can't wait to write more, I should start now…**


	6. Bring It On

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **sora** for being the first to review to my last chapter.**

sora**: You'll find out what happens once you read.**

charmed4eva1990**: Sorry it took me so long to update, I hope you can forgive me.**

Wonder5413**: Thanks!**

Allen Pitt**: Well, Chris still doesn't have any powers, so he's going to have to deal with that before anything else.**

DrewFullerFanLife**: Thanks so much for the review.**

Calen**: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I loved your ideas.**

Potential slayer**: Sure, I can email you when I update. If you have a fanfiction name, you can sign up and get an email every time I update. God, now I sound like a telemarketer.**

Nina430**: I actually have no idea where I'm going with this yet, so I'm open for suggestions, but I'll think of something…eventually.**

Kitty-Witty-Kate**: Sorry it took me so long and I'm glad you liked it.**

MelindaHalliwellWyatt**: All of my stories are things that I've either dealt with before or felt at some point in my life. I'm glad other people can relate as well even though they are unfortunate circumstances.**

foxhana**: Wyatt…I haven't thought of all that yet…I'll get around to it at some point. And I'll incorporate Wyatt in the story, but it might be a little while.**

damien455**: Thanks for the review.**

Haleigh h.**: Thanks, but I don't think Chris is in a very forgiving mood right now.**

Melinda Turner Halliwell**: Thanks so much, and I'm so sorry for taking so long. I'm honored that I'm on your favorite author's list.**

bunk64**: Sorry for taking so long to update.**

shyeye**: I do agree with you for some of that. Chris definitely needs to get his powers back and make Piper pay, but he also needs to make the others pay a little too.**

dante hunter**: Thanks so much for the review.**

bhh charmed fangirl:** Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy lately.**

Joralie**: Thanks so much for liking my story.**

charmedbaby11**: You'll find out when you read.

* * *

**

**_Forgotten Birthdays_**

**_Bring It On_**

I had always had Mel's house to run to whenever things got really unbearable at home. She had been my best friend through thick and thin. But, she betrayed me. They all betrayed me. I knew Mel and Prue would come looking for me. I knew them.

I knew I had to get hidden from their radar. My mother hadn't let me see the _Book of Shadows_ very often, but I have a photographic memory. I know that I can get a demon or another whitelighter or witch to cloak me until I got my powers back, but I don't have any powers to find any of them.

I went to the cemetery. I know, the best place to be when you have people after you, right? But I know from my aunt Phoebe that she and her ex-husband Cole came here for sanctuary years before I was even born. I even went into the same mausoleum where Cole's father was buried. I needed to collect my thoughts before I did anything drastic.

I really need to get my powers back.

It was only a matter of time before Prue finds me. And Mel knows me better than anyone, she would know exactly where I would go. The only thing I can hope is that Piper held them up. She wouldn't have wanted any of them to come looking for me…

So, I decided to go to China Town. I know, the perfect place to stand out, right? Well, the way I think about it, all the ingredients to make potions are there and I'm not going back to the Manor. Also, nobody knows me in China Town to go and report to my family.

So here I was walking down the streets of China Town looking for a shop that might sell what I need. That's when I saw it, the perfect shop, Everything Magical. I walked in and immediately smelled the herbs and ingredients that my family used. The jingle on the door alerted the shopkeeper that I had come in.

"Can I help you with something?" The man was old. He had practically no hair left on his head and what was there was completely white. He also had a lot of wrinkles on his face. He was clearly Chinese, but spoke English with an American accent. But he seemed nice enough.

I held out my finger and pretended to write and hoped he knew that I wanted a pan and a piece of paper.

"Oh, you want to write something. Well, here you go."

_I need some ingredients for a blocking potion._

"Do you have the list of ingredients?"

I shook my head.

"Well, I think some witch might have left one here a while ago, let me see if I can dig it out for you. So, can I ask why you need a blocking potion?"

I really shouldn't tell you, but I don't think they'll some looking here. My family is after me. They stripped my powers years ago and I can't block myself off from them.

"Oh, actually, instead of running away after I make this potion for you, why don't you stay here?" I started to shake my head, but he continued, "I'm actually well trained in martial arts and I could teach you. I've been looking for an apprentice. By the way, my name is Hideki Zu. But, all my friends call me Dek."

I thought about it. The martial arts would help, a lot. And he was helping me out by doing this, I mean, I have no money to pay him for this either.

I'll do it. And my name is Chris Halliwell.

"Great. Well, I'll start this and why don't you have a look around."

I need you to hurry, they'll be coming after me soon.

He nodded and said, "I'll do it as fast as I can. Oh, and you know, I can probably help you find a way to get your powers back. There are ways to get around it without having the person who gave you the potion die."

I nodded and looked around the shop. It was small in size, but it was well stocked with everything a witch might need. Then the bell jingled. I looked up and saw my older brother walking through the door.

Before he saw me, I quietly kneeled down and crawled under the counter. Fortunately, the paper and pen had fallen, so I grabbed them quickly.

_That's my older brother!_

I held it out for him to read. He looked shocked that they had found me this soon. The blocking potion was almost done.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, my little brother, his name is Chris Halliwell, we're looking for him. Have you seen him?"

"Well, do you have any pictures of him?"

"No. Damn it, what are we going to do?"

A girl said, "I don't know. I DON"T KNOW! He was here, I sensed him. Chris?"

That reminded me about the potion. I tugged on Dek's pants and pointed to the cauldron.

Wyatt asked, "What are you making there?"

"A potion for a costumer." He took the cauldron and leaned down under the counter like he was getting a bottle. Dek got a cup and poured some in there before reaching for a bottle to hold the rest of it. He left the cup on the floor for me. I picked it up, whispered a prayer, and drank it.

Wyatt asked Mel, "Can you sense him?"

She was crying softly, "No. It was always so easy for me to just pop into his head without him knowing and now I can't even get a read on him."

Dek said angrily, "Did you ever think that this Chris of yours didn't want to be found. I don't know what you did to that boy, but I'm sure he has a good reason for staying away from you two."

Wyatt started breathing loudly, "You know nothing old man. We've both done horrible things to Chris, but if we don't find him, he's going to do something he'll regret." Then they both walked out. Well, Wyatt tugged Mel out, but they left.

I stood up and Dek and I looked at each other, his eyes filled with loathing and mine filled with sadness and pain.

* * *

**A.N.: Okay, so I'm done. It only took me a _long_ time.**


	7. A Little Thing I Like To Call Love

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to** Allen Pitt** for being the first to review to my last chapter. I'm sorry I didn't do the individual review responses, but I wanted to get this out and this is the only time I have. And I know it's been a really long time, and for that…I'm SO sorry.**

**Forgotten Birthdays**

**_A Little Thing I Like To Call Love_**

* * *

Hi-yah! Or, that's what I would say if I would talk. I was practicing my martial arts. Dek really is a great person, he's taught me so much. Before I came to him, I was a skinny little kid. Now, I'm ripped. And I've learned more than I would ever admit. He's not only been my mentor, he's been my friend.

It's been a year. A whole year where I've trained by body and mind. A whole year since I've seen the people who betrayed me. Dek has been awesome. He understands my vow of silence and actually learned sign language so we can communicate easier.

I live in the backroom of the little store Dek owns. Sometimes, when it gets really busy I go out and help him with the costumers. They don't usually care for a mute kid selling them their potion ingredients though.

My life is good right now. I'm having fun. It's been the most fun I've ever had and I appreciate everything Dek has done for me. I have only one thing missing…my powers. Dek and I still haven't figured out a way to get them back. Dek asked one time when he were eating our dinner why I needed my powers when I was already blocked from them and had no inclination to go to them again. And I didn't have an answer to him. Do I want to hurt them in an act of revenge? Do I want to make them suffer for what they did to me? Do I want to be a part of the family? I don't know. And that scares me in a way. I feel as if I'm a ticking time bomb and the clock is about to run out.

I think about them sometimes. And wonder if they miss me. I wonder if they even care that I'm not in their lives anymore. I wonder if they regret everything they did to me.

But Dek is here for me now. And he's not getting any younger. In all actuality, he seems to be getting a lot older a lot faster. He's moving slower and grimaces in pain when he bends down to get something. I confronted him about it one time and he just said that his time was soon and there was nothing I could do to stop time from continuing.

But anyway, back to the present ass kicking I was doing. Well, I wasn't literally kicking ass, I was kicking dummies set up around the practice room. Dek and I spent a month getting this practice room set up. Between cleaning it out and putting the equipment in, my muscles almost doubled in size.

I was practicing some of my latest moves when I was slammed head first into the pads making up the floor. I grunted as my lungs lost air. Before I knew it, my hands were manacled behind my back and there was someone straddling my ass and there was a wicked looking athame next to my neck. I tried to twist to get the person off, but they just tightened the athame to my neck until I could feel it puncturing the skin. I heard a woman's voice say, "Try it and you won't have a body for that pretty little head."

She shifted so she was sitting on my back with my forearms under her body, probably so she could have her other arm. But this position, it didn't hurt, it just felt good…too good. I was enjoying the way she was sitting on me on a purely primitive level.

I thought about what I could do for a minute to get out of the position. So, I slowly turned my arms so my palms were facing up. I had to move slowly otherwise she would get suspicious. Once I had my palms in the right position, I reached up and squeezed the bottom of her ass. She jumped and moved off of me for a split second in which I flipped her around so I was laying on her. I grabbed her hands and manacled them in one of my own above her head.

"Get off of me!" She squirmed to get out of my hold. To my chagrin, she kept putting our lower bodies together. I lowered myself so my body fit squarely against hers. She gasped and stopped moving.

I frowned at her and took this time to study her. She couldn't be more than twenty. But she was definitely older than me. She was very pretty with bronzed skin and brown eyes that were shooting daggers at me. Her lips looked kissable and I almost let myself get lower to feel them against mine.

"Why aren't you saying anything? I would think you would be boasting right about now." I held a hand to my throat and patted it. Most people understood that as the universal sign of having no voice. "Oh, so you can't talk, huh?" Her eyes softened so instead of shooting daggers at me, she was looking at me with fire burning in her eyes. Fire at what, I don't know.

"Okay, then I guess you can't give me any answers that I was looking for. Sorry for bothering you, I think I'll just go now."

I shook my head and finally lowered myself so my upper body met hers. And I was still shirtless from my training session. And she felt so good, all soft and curvy. I looked into her eyes to see what she was feeling and was pleased to see that she was as shocked and pleased that I was. So, I kissed her. I softly kissed her once, twice, before I felt her open her mouth to mine. I groaned low in my throat, which I can only describe as being animalistic and kissed her with a fierceness I didn't know I had. She moaned and started kissing me back just as fiercely. I took one of my hands, the one that didn't have her hands, and caressed the length of her body. Then I slowly let her hands go from mine. It was more unconscious than anything. I wanted my other hand to use on her body as well. Her hands automatically went to my back and she pulled me down closer to her.

We didn't stop until we both ran out of breath. I pulled my mouth away from hers and lay my forehead on hers while we both recuperated. Through the panting, she asked, "What's your name?"

I lifted my hand from the inside of her shirt and drew the letters on her stomach, C-H-R-I-S. Then I poked her.

"Bianca. You know, it would have been nice to know that before we did this." She laughed softly and rubbed her palms over my sweaty chest. She groaned and said, "Oh, I won't be able to kill you now. I'm going to get vanquished once they find out you're still alive."

I frowned at her and had a thought come to mind. I kissed her one last time before I jumped off her and held my hands out in a stay here kind of sign. I threw my abandoned shirt over my head and went into the store to get Dek. I signed to him and quickly told him what happened, without of course, going into the details between what happened between us.

Dek shut down the shop and followed me back into the training room where Bianca was still standing with her athame and another one of my shirts in her hand. "Oh, sorry. Here, Chris, I found this on the floor." She tried to hand it to me, but I pushed it back into her hands. She smiled widely and hugged it to her chest. "Um, hi, I'm Bianca." And she held her hand out to Dek who took it welcomingly.

"My name is Hideki Zu, you may call me Dek. Now, from what Chris tells me, you were sent here to kill him…"

She nodded slowly and looked at me with a scared expression, "I'm a Phoenix. We're sort of like bounty hunters, but we're witches. My mother was killed because she couldn't complete a mission, so I had to take over for her. And then I got a job to come here and kill Chris. But I can't do it now. I think I love him."

I opened my arms and she moved into them and hugged me hard. I turned to Dek and signed behind her back. He sighed and said, "Well, Chris suggests that you stay here with us. We can up the security on the shop and whoever hired you won't be able to find you."

Bianca looked up at me surprised. I kissed her softly and she said, "Thank you."

Dek nodded and moved closer to the shop, "Chris, why don't you take a shower and then drive Bianca to her home to get her things? And when you both come back, I'm sure Bianca will want to know more about you Chris."

I nodded and took Bianca's hand and headed for the house part of the building. I opened the door and Bianca gasped, "Well, I guess it's only been two guys living here, huh?"

I threw her a questioning look and she said, "It's just, the décor is clearly guy. I mean, nothing matches and nothing is clean."

I smiled and led her into my bedroom. In our house, we really only have two bedrooms. Dek has the master bedroom and I keep the smaller one. I actually like the smaller one better because it has a better view of China Town. It's also a lot farther away from the rest of the house, so Dek can't hear what I'm doing when I'm in here. "I like this room. Is it yours?"

I nodded and guided her into the comfortable chair in the corner of the room. I got the pad of paper that's always in my room and wrote down a note to her.

"I'm going to take a shower before we drive to your house. And I already talked to Dek, you're getting this room. I'm going to take the couch in the living room," She read aloud. She looked at my with a horrorstruck expression on her face, "Oh my God, no! I'll stay on the couch if it comes to that. I don't want to kick you out of your own room, Chris." She paused and licked her lip nervously, "Why don't we just stay here together?"

I thought about it. Actually, I thought about it for a second, but I pretended to think longer to tease her. I took her in my arms and kissed her before throwing her on _our_ bed. She shrieked and then laughed as I pounced on her. I kissed her with everything in me before I had to get off her, otherwise I would have lost control and we never would have left. Right before I got off her, I mouthed to her, _I think I love you too_.

Bianca started crying and said, "Oh, Chris. You're absolutely amazing. Now, go take a shower stinky man."

I grinned and left her in the bed. I took the fastest shower I've ever taken. But I forgot to bring clothes in with me, so I had to wrap a towel around my waist and go back to my bedroom like that. Bianca just looked at me. For a long time. It was longer than either of us expected by the time we got to her house.

* * *

**A.N.: I know, I'm an awful person. But I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this story, so I needed a filler chapter to occupy the story until I figured that out. Anyway, I hoped you guys liked it even though it took me so long to update.**


	8. Quick Thinking Is A Blessing

**Quick Thinking Is ****A**** Blessing**

"I never wanted to be a bounty hunter. When I was younger, I really wanted to be a veterinarian. I love animals, they are just the cutest things ever. But when Mom died, we needed someone to take over the family legacy and there was no one else. Oh, a left over here. And I've been doing this gig ever since."

We were in Dek's truck driving to Bianca's old house to get all the stuff she would need. Dek was back at the store working on another protection potion that would be modified for tracking, demons and witches alike.

"A right here. And it's number 1535." Bianca was looking at me with a weird expression on her face, like I had done something spectacular and she was hero-worshipping. I gave her an odd expression, one that signified what she was looking at me for. She said, "You are just an amazing person."

I smiled sadly, remembering the past, and shook my head. We reached 1535 easily, so I backed into the driveway to make it easier to reach the trunk and opened my door to get a good look at Bianca's past. She came around the front of the car and buried her face in my shirt and said, "I need a hug."

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her and squeezed gently. I then pulled her away from me slightly and cupped her face with my hand so I could look into her beautiful misty eyes. I stroked her cheek with my finger and I felt her breathing become uneven. "Okay, you need to stop this now before I hurt you."

I just shook my head and put my arm around her shoulder as we started walking toward her front door. It was then that I noticed where we were. This was the same street I had walked down many times before. It was an all too familiar street. With familiar streetlights and houses lining up ever so perfectly. I stopped short and Bianca got a little jolt and said, "Chris, hey, what's wrong?"

I looked across the street and saw the house that I had hoped I would never see again. The house that brought so many memories with it, all of them bad. I took a small notepad out of my pocket, I always kept it there for just in case. I wrote a note down for Bianca to read.

"Go pack what you can, I'll be back to help with the heavy stuff in a minute." She read out loud. She looked up at my face and narrowed her eyes. "Chris, what the hell is going on? Tell me now or I swear I will beat it out of you."

I sighed exasperated and took the notepad out of her hand and angrily wrote down another note before practically throwing it at her.

"That's my old house. I just want to take a look around. I won't be long." She read. She looked at me pointedly. "How about this: we pack up all my stuff, then I'll take a quick peek to make sure no one's home and then we can go have a look. Make's it better for a quick getaway if necessary."

I smiled at her thought process and nodded before taking her hand and leading her up the walk to her house. While she was getting the key from the old hiding spot I put my arms around her waist from behind and kissed the side of her neck and the soft spot under her ear until she was mush in my hands.

"Chris, I love you and all, but you drive me absolutely crazy. Now stop!"

I held my hands up in surrender and indicated that she should open the door with the key she had managed to get dislodged from the windowsill. She turned around quickly and opened the door. Bianca took a deep breath before opening the door and then swung it open as she was letting the breath out. The house was clean and tidy; I'm guessing Bianca doesn't like the mess. She walked ahead of me into what I assumed was a bedroom. I followed her slowly, when I got to the door she had gone through I saw her rummaging through a dresser drawer with a suitcase on a bed. I looked around to get a better look and saw the room was very vague. I know Bianca as a passionate and fun loving person and none of that was shown in the beige walls and plaid sheets. There was nothing on the walls and no pictures on the dresser. Bianca was muttering under her breath while she reached up in her closet for another suitcase that was up on the shelf too high for her to reach.

I chuckled and walked up behind her and reached up and grabbed the handle of the notorious suitcase. Bianca glared at me and ripped the bag out of my hands. "I could have gotten that by myself." I shook my head. "Oh yeah, well, come over and help me, this is going to take a while as it is."

Two hours, three suitcases, seven boxes, and twenty-four pairs of shoes later we had finally gotten everything into the back of the truck. Or more like I had gotten everything into the truck while Bianca was cursing out everything she came in contact with. But now we were finally done. Bianca was still groaning and mumbling under her breath, so I went up to her and buried her head in my chest. She quieted down and put her arms around my back. I tilted her head up to mine and kissed her thoroughly before looking at her with a questioning look.

"I'm fine, Chris. I just really hate packing. Come on, we'll check that house for you now. I'm going to go over there first and see if anyone is home. Then I'll come back for you." She stepped away from me and left.

I moved over to the window that out looked the house and watched for any signs of her. It was about ten minutes before I started to get nervous that she got caught. I was about to just run over there and try to save her, but then I felt a hand on my back.

"There's no one there. Let's go."

I took her hand and she now took us both across the street. When I looked around we were standing in the foyer of the house I hadn't entered in over a year. It looked the same to me, the only thing I could find that was different was the pictures on the wall. The one of Wyatt and me was taken off and replaced by one of Wyatt and all our cousins. Bianca had gone over and was looking at all of the pictures.

"Who are all these people?"

I shook my head and then lowered it and started walking up the stairs. She grabbed my hand and followed me as I walked to the second floor. I stopped and looked in Wyatt's bedroom. He had a bunch of maps of the city and scrying crystals. On the wall he had a few different bulletin boards with places he had gone and hadn't found me and people and demons he had pumped for information. I laughed and took one of those erasable markers for the white boards and erased what he had written on it. Then I wrote a quick message in its place.

"'Stop trying Wy, you're only embarrassing yourself.' He's trying to find you still, isn't he?"

I nodded and put the marker back where I found it. I then took Bianca's hand and led her up the stairs to the attic. It looks as if it had been cleaned since the last time I had been up here. But then again, I wasn't allowed up here when I lived here anyway. I walked over to the Book, the legacy I should have been included in and was denied. I reached my hand out and touched the cover. It glowed when I let my hand skim it.

"What the hell is going on Chris? Why was the Book of Shadows glowing?" Bianca was standing next to me but hadn't reached out to touch it. Technically, she was evil and the Book would reject her touch.

I heard the door open from downstairs and Phoebe yell, "Piper, I'm here to look at the Book. There's a demon that attacked my house not too long ago. Piper! Okay, I'll only be here a few minutes." Then she started walking up the stairs.

Bianca grabbed my arm and said quietly, "Chris, come on, we have to leave before we're seen."

I shook my head and smirked at her. I mouthed the word revenge and took the Book with both hands and secured it under one of them. Phoebe was just getting to the open door of the attic when I took Bianca by the arm and kissed her slowly.

"Oh my God, who are you? Let go of the Book before I kill the both of you."

Bianca pulled away first and said savagely, "Shut up, you don't have the power."

Phoebe got a good look at me and put one of her hands on her throat and said, "Chris! We've been looking for you forever. And now you're home." Then she noticed what I had in my arms and said hesitantly, "Can you please put the Book down?"

I smirked at her and moved behind Bianca. I laid a kiss on her neck and put my free arm around her waist. She put her hand over mine and whispered, "Ready yet?"

I nodded just as Phoebe called out for Wyatt and Paige. They came automatically, in seconds really.

"Aunt Phoebe, what's wrong?"

She pointed in my direction, her hand shaking. I smiled viciously and gave them all a solute. And then Bianca took us both away with the Book of Shadows in my possession.

* * *

**A.N.: I know it's taken a while for me to get this up, and I can honestly say I don't know when I'll get up a new one. I ****kinda**** have some writer's block, but then I got a bunch of reviews and people kept on putting this story on their favorites, so I just had to write something. But I think I ****kinda**** know where I want to go with this story now.**


	9. Live and Let Live

**A.N.: So...it's been over a year since I've updated...Sorry about that. I have a lot on my plate. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I have been facing some serious writer's block. If you have any ideas or suggestions, don't hesitate to let me know.**

* * *

**Forgotten Birthdays**

**Live and Let Live**

"Chris, you have some explaining to do." Dek said quietly with a hint of agitation. The three of us were sitting at the table just looking at the Book of Shadows. I think we were waiting for some answer to miraculously come to us. It hasn't yet.

I shrugged and signed that we needed to think fast before they wrote a spell to track us down.

"I know what we have to do Christopher. What I don't know is why you stole your family's Book of Shadows when you've been trying to keep a low profile for this many years!" Dek got up and uncharacteristically started pacing in front of us.

I looked over at Bianca to see if she had any input but her eyes were focused on the grains in the wood on the table. I squeezed her hand until she made eye contact with me and raised my eyebrows.

"Chris, this is going to create a lot of problems and you know that. They're going to come after us. The best thing I can think of doing right now is to find some way to hide the Book from their radar. It will only hold off the inevitable, but maybe it will give us enough time to actually formulate a workable plan."

Dek sighed and sat back down in his previously vacated chair, "I agree Bianca. We can wait on answers for now. We can't wait any longer before the Charmed Ones come after us. Chris, look through the Book for a spell to hide us or the Book or something that will help. Bianca, you start building defenses. I have some crystals around here to prevent orbing. Place those around the building and do anything else you can think of. I'm going to work on some potions. Bianca, if you get done early you can help me with those."

We all nodded. Dek got up again and walked into the store. I leaned over and kissed Bianca until she pulled away and said, "We don't have time for this."

She left quickly, but not before giving me another small kiss and I was left looking at the Book of Shadows. The Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows. My birthright. I opened the cover and saw what I had been denied all those years ago. I slowly turned the pages and studied the words, the handwriting, the artwork, everything there was. I was studying it all. And just as I got to the page that read "To My Sons, Wyatt and Chris" I realized exactly what I wanted to do. Before, I just had a hint of what I wanted. It wasn't clear at all. Almost like a mirage in the desert. I knew what I wanted and I knew exactly what I was going to do to get it.

I needed everyone to turn from _her_. It might seem like a petty revenge scheme, but family has always been the most important thing to _her_. If I can get everyone to turn against _her_, _she_ would break. _She_ caused all this. _She _turned everyone against me. I'll do the same to _her_. And then I'll have the one thing _she_ won't. I'll have _her_ precious family. And _she_'ll have no one but _her_self. It's perfect.

I rushed to the store where Dek was still making potions. I quickly told him of my plan and he started making potions to help with our new plan. He called Bianca and told her of our change of plans.

"Are you crazy Chris? They're all going to come after us and they're not going to stand here and listen to you turn them all against her. They'll kill you first!" She was shaking. I could see that clearly enough. Her whole body was shuddering and she could barely hold herself up. She was clenching her fingers on the table's edge and her knuckles were already white with blood loss. She whispered now, "I can't lose you Chris. Not when I just found you."

I walked around the counter where I had been standing next to Dek reading the directions to the potion he was making and hugged her. I rocked her slowly and I could feel a few tears slip from her eyes and hit my neck. I pulled back and wiped them away and slowly gave her a long kiss that was meant more to comfort than anything. I did the childish I love you sign where I pointed to my eye, then my chest above my heart and then to her. She laughed and did the same back to me.

I reached behind her to where I had left my notebook and quickly wrote a note and handed it to her. She read it aloud, "I know you are opposed to this, but I need you to remove those crystals that prevent orbing. I want them to come."

She gave me a long look before undoing what she had just done. She came back less than a minute later with about half a dozen crystals in her hands and she dropped them on the table forcefully. "I don't like this Chris. I don't like this all. I'll go along with it, but just know that if they do _anything_ to hurt you. Anything at all. I'll kill them. No ifs and or buts."

I chuckled and looked at the clock. It had been an hour since we took the Book. By now they would have gathered the whole family and scryed to find the Book and gotten all the potions they would have needed. I would say we had less than two minutes before we got our visitors.

I whistled to get Dek and Bianca's attention. They were talking quietly over a book but looked up at me. I jerked my head to the practice room and started walking toward the entrance with the Book in my hands. I heard them gather the potions and follow me through the door. I took a seat with my back to the wall and pointed to the chairs on either side of me before I put the Book on the table in front of me and grabbed Bianca's hand. We didn't have to wait long until the telltale signs of orbing was heard in the silence of the practice room.

And then, a line of Halliwell's was facing us and a chorus of my name was heard among them. In the middle stood my living walking nightmare glaring at me.

I smirked slowly.


End file.
